The Serpent's Wrath
The Serpent's Wrath is the second episode of Beyblade: Metal Destiny. Previous Episode: A New Face Next Episode: N/A Plot The episode opens up with scenes of the previous episode matching up with the quick summary given by Blader DJ. DJ: Last time on Beyblade! A tournament has started, allowing only newcomers! The first few matches are finished rather quickly, with Zero and his bey Tortoise moving on to the next round to face Jera while the serpent-wielder Markis faces Jay! The matches are filled with powerful blows, but in the end, Zero and Markis overpower their opponents, and move on to the final round! The camera switches to Zero in the waiting room, polishing his bey. Zero: Man... That Markis guy looks tough. What do you think of his Serpent, Tortoise? Tortoise's only response is to gleam slightly, with Zero smiling in response. Zero: Yeah, he seems like he'll be quite the opponent. Let's see if his skills are really as good as they seem to be. As he opens the door to leave, he's confronted by Yura, whose blue eyes seem to sparkle with intensity. Yura: Zero! Zero: Oh, uh, hi! Uh... Yari, right? She adopts an irritated expression. Yura: It's Yura! Remember, I nearly won against you with Poison Bull? Zero: I wouldn't exactly say nearly won... Yura: The details aren't important right now! Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that you'd better win! Otherwise I'm gonna knock your lights out! Zero: Wait, what!? Why?! The pink-haired girl snorts in response, turning away. Yura: Because I can't be known as the loser to the runner-up! So you'd better win, hear me! Zero: Y-Yeah, I get it! He gains a slightly smug smirk, gripping his bey tighter. Zero: With that kind of support, how can I lose? Yura just leaves, stomping away in frustration. As she leaves, Zero's expression goes from smug to nervous, and he glances at his bey again. Zero: I'm counting on you, Tortoise. We can win this! The intercom activates, transmitting Blader DJ's voice, causing Zero to jump slightly. Blader DJ: All contestants to the middle stadium! Zero takes a few deep breaths before standing up and walking down the hallway towards the stadium. He slowly steps into the light, revealing a cheering crowd. At the stadium Markis has already taken his position, prepared to take Zero down. Zero walks up the steps to the stadium, pulling out his string launcher and aiming it. Markis: I don't know who you are or what you're doing here, but let's get one thing straight! Zero: Oh yeah, and what's that? Markis: This is my tournament to win, do you understand me? Grimacing, Zero tightens the grip on his launcher. Blader DJ: 3! Crowd: 2! Zero and Markis: 1! Everybody: Let it... Rip! The two bladers launch their Beyblades into the stadium, launding on the side opposite of their blader. Markis: Now Serpent, strike hard and fast! Zero: To the center Tortoise! Tortoise attempts to go to the center, but is struck by Serpent, knocking the bey back towards the edge. Zero grunts before telling Tortoise to go to the center again. Once again, Serpent blocks its path. Zero: Alright, if that's the way you want to play, then fine! Go, Tortoise! Tortoise remains on the plastic part of its tip as it begins circling the stadium aggressively, matching Serpent's speed. Markis: You're no match for me! Go now, Cyber Serpent! Serpent's speed increases as it launches its attack, catching up to Tortoise in mere seconds, savagely attacking it. Tortoise, not having been in a defensive stance, is knocked all around, already beginning to wobble. Blader DJ: Wowee! It looks like Tortoise is getting played with by Serpent! Is the match going to be over this quickly? Zero: No, I won't lose! Go now, Tortoise! Tortoise rams into Serpent, creating sparks and knocking it back from the unexpected counter. Tortoise follows up on the attack by using its rubber to speed up and increase its power. Serpent meets the attack in the center of the stadium, each Beyblade matching the other's power. At first neither bey budges, but Serpent's power begins to defeat Tortoise's, with Tortoise's defense decreased due to using the rubber. Markis: Keep on pushing Serpent! Knock him out of the stadium! Zero: Alright Tortoise! Knock him away, Snapping Repel! Markis: Snapping Repel? A small beam pops out of Tortoise, pushing Serpent away. Tortoise retreats to the center, causing Zero to grin. Zero: With Tortoise in the center, no bey can beat its defense! Markis: I wouldn't be so sure! Serpent, go! Serpent charges into Tortoise, creating a lot of sparks. Within a few seconds, Tortoise budges ever so slightly. Zero: W-What?! But how? Markis: Your Tortoise may be incredibly defensive, but you used up a lot of its energy attacking me! Serpent, however, was made for attack! Push him out, Serpent! Serpent pushes Tortoise up, gradually gaining speed. Zero: Snapping Repel! Markis: I thought you would do that! Zero: Huh!? Serpent moves away as Tortoise pops both metal beams out. Immediately responding, Serpent charges through one blade, breaking it off and causing the piece to fly out of the stadium. Serpent quickly does the same to the other beam, Tortoise being unable to respond fast enough. Zero: You broke Tortoise's beams?! Markis: You're no surprise, Zero! Predictable, just like all of my other opponents! Zero: Gah... The beasts of the two Beyblades appear, with Serpent striking Tortoise rapidly. Tortoise lets loose a cry of pain, causing Zero to grimace in shared pain. Zero: Tortoise... Markis: Defeat him Serpent! Push him out of the stadium! Zero: Tortoise, use your Shell Breaker to escape! Tortoise leans on its rubber, moving quickly away from Serpent. Markis smirks at this, seeming convinced of victory. Markis: Go Serpent, knock Tortoise out! Serpent moves fast, easily catching up to Tortoise, much to the surprise of Zero. Serpent knocks Tortoise in the air, but it lands on Zero's side of the stadium, and quickly resumes moving, this time with the plastic. Zero: How did you catch up to Tortoise?! Markis: It was quite easy, really. Your Beyblade, despite being able to move quickly with its rubber, is still rather heavy. Meanwhile, my light Cyber Serpent 90HF is even faster, allowing me to catch up and knock you into the air no problem! Zero: Gah... Tortoise, don't give up! Blader DJ: What a performance by both beys! When Zero seemed to be taking the match back, Markis quickly and effeciently pulled victory right out from under Zero! Will the Tortoise user reclaim victory, or is all hope lost? Tortoise is getting continuously attacked by Serpent, the damage evident in its spin speed and wobble. Zero seems increasingly worried, especially when Serpent allows Tortoise to get to the center. Markis: Accept it Zero, it's all over! Serpent strikes Tortoise repeatedly, and Zero seems to have given up, his expression one of disappointment. Zero: I... I... Markis: Admit it Zero! You are no match for me! Zero: I'm... I'm... Markis: Don't make me force you! The brown-haired boy remains silent, causing Markis to grunt. Markis: This is where it ends! Serpent, go now! Special Move, Cyber Fang! Blader and bey alike are enveloped in a blue aura, with Cyber Serpent's wheel turning glacial blue. Serpent strikes Tortoise four times, knocking it way off balance before going to the very top of the stadium to gain momentum. Markis: It's all over now! Admit it Zero! Zero remains silent, causing Markis to smirk. Markis: Well then, it's time to finish this pathetic fight! Finish this, Serpent! Zero: It's... It's... Markis: What was that? Serpent charges down, leaving a trail of blue light as it speeds towards Tortoise. Zero: It's... Never... OVER! Markis: Wha-What? A flash of green light is seen, followed immediately by a green aura around Zero and Tortoise alike. Tortoise is slammed into by Serpent, but doesn't budge at all. Markis: Wha-What's going on? Serpent continues to push against Tortoise, but with no visible results. Zero: I've... No, WE'VE come too far to give up this easily! I simply won't allow myself to lose! Markis looks Zero in the eye, and gasps as he notices the color has changed from brown to emerald green, just like the aura surrounding him and Tortoise. Zero: Special Moooove! Emerald Shell! Tortoise's beast appears, defending against Serpent's relentless push. Serpent flies backwards, knocked away by the amazing defensive powers. Blader DJ: What is this? Zero and his bey have a Special Move?! Zero: We won't lose, not like this! Go Tortoise! Markis: I won't allow you to win! Serpent, defeat them! The Metal Claw 145 Spin Track on Tortoise begins to send out green shockwaves, disrupting Cyber Serpent's movements and pushing it back. Markis: N-Not possible! Zero: Finish it! Put all your power into this attack, Tortoise! The Spin Track glows a bright green, delaying a shockwave, then letting one, far more powerful than the previous ones, be released. With it comes a nearly blinding green light. Markis: Hang in there Serpent! The sound of metal grinding against rock is heard, followed by an abrupt silence. Through the light, everyone is able to see a shadow fly out of the stadium. As the light fades, it is clearly seen that Reflect Tortoise is still spinning inside of the stadium. Cyber Serpent, however, is beside its owner. Tortoise flies into Zero's hand as their aura fades, causing Zero's eyes to go back to normal. He blinks a few times, then grins childishly. Blader DJ: The winner is... Zero and his bey Reflect Tortoise! Truly a stunning performance! Markis: I... I actually lost? But... How? Zero: We did it, we did it! We actually won! Everyone cheers except Markis, who is crouched down, their face a mask of disbelief. Markis: I... I lost... Blader DJ: The winner, Zero, gets a wopping 1,000 beypoints! We hope to see you all in the next tournament! The cheering subsides as Zero prepares to leave the stadium, but Markis calls out to him, standing up as he does so. Markis: Don't that this is over! Zero: Huh? Markis: I will defeat you next time! You won by sheer luck alone! Zero: If that's what you want to think... Markis: Grr... I'll get you back for this! He stomps out of the stadium in anger, leaving a confused Zero. The brown-head walks away and out of the stadium, shaking his head. As he steps outside of the building, he's confronted by Yura. Zero: Oh, hey, uh... Yura, right? Yura: Yup! Good job on winning! I knew you could do it. She punches his shoulder lightly, causing him to flinch slightly. Yura looks at his beyblade, taking on a serious expression. Yura: Whoa, your Tortoise looks really bad. Zero: Huh? He looks at his bey again, noticing all the scratches and small cracks in the energy ring. Zero: I guess that happened during my match with Markis. Do you know where the nearest mechanic is? Yura: Oh, uh, yeah. Go south three blocks and you should see a B-Pit to your left. Can't miss it! Zero: Thanks! I'll see ya later! He takes off at a run, and Yura looks after him thoughtfully. Meanwhile, the camera zooms in on a shadowy figure, the only thing visible being a brown eye. ???: Zero, eh? He might be one to watch... The episode ends with artwork of Zero running down the street with the shadowy observer watching him.